1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip designed for a handle and its method of making and, in particular, to a grip that can extend easily in the direction of wrapping on a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Pat. No. CN2640544 discloses a handle protecting belt including a first strap, a second strap made of rubber material, and a third strap made of polyurethanes (PU) or EVA, depending upon whether the handle protecting belt is intended to be held in comfort or whether the handle protecting belt is intended to be provided with a better shock-absorbing quality.
While these straps are made of material that has extendibility, these straps do not form the protecting belt that can be easily pulled to wrap onto a handle. As a result, it is thus desirable to provide a belt that can be more easily wrapped onto a handle or an article for which it is designed.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.